When tracking an object using computer vision techniques, it can be desirable to place an active light emitting diode (LED) on the object to be tracked. Thus, the object can be tracked by tracking corresponding characteristics of the light source. This simplifies the image-processing task of finding the object in an image. It also reduces or eliminates ambiguity in terms of determining which object in an image is the object to be tracked. The tracking process can be simplified even further by using infrared (IR) LEDs and IR-sensitive cameras. In this case, the IR LED may be the only item visible in the scene.
Currently, the effectiveness of tracking an object by tracking an associated light source is limited because cameras are limited to a relatively low frame acquisition rate, such as a rate in the range of 30-60 Hz. Thus, such systems are generally unable to capture large or quick motions. Further, such systems typically exhibit high latency (latency is bounded by frame rate). Applications that might involve large and/or quick movements such as, but not limited to, music synthesis and video game controllers would benefit from higher frame rates.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended for use as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.